


Reasons To Break A Promise

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow accuses Regina of having something to do with Emma's disappearance. Regina plays along, offering Emma's location in return for Snow's obeying her for an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons To Break A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: obey
> 
> Sounds dark, especially because of the non-con, but this is actually crack. But the non-con warning is valid nonetheless. 
> 
> Meanwhile Emma learns not to trust vending machines.

‘What have you done with my daughter?!’ yelled Snow, fist pounding on Regina’s door. 

‘Hello, Snow.’ 

‘Emma. Where is she?’

‘How should I know, she’s your daughter.’

‘She’s not answered her phone for several hours now, you must have done something to her.’ 

‘Snow, if you spend an hour with me, doing whatever I say, I will release her to you.’ 

Snow bristles and steps inside, ‘Very well.’ 

\---

Meanwhile, in a small and smelly room, Emma is moaning in pain and trying to block out the horrid stench around her and the various explosions echoing in her prison. 

\---

‘Are you really enjoying this that much?’ demanded Snow suddenly, halting the deliciously slick friction on Regina’s clit. 

Regina groaned. 

‘Snow, just get me off and I will take you to where Emma is!’

She shrieked in delight at Snow’s renewed and aggressive enthusiasm towards her lady bits. 

\--- 

Emma is actually in Dr Whale’s private toilet, with extreme gastrointestinal distress. Emma begged Regina not to tell her parents, after rudely interrupting Regina’s check up with Dr Whale demanding diarrhea medicine. She had turned off her phone in order to avoid awkward questions. 

‘Why _my_ toilet?!’ cried Dr Whale, as Emma locked herself in.

\---

‘Serves you right for eating mouldy old candy instead of food from Granny’s,’ said Ruby with a grin, only to leap away from toilet door at another gassy blast from under the door. 

‘ **I’M IN HELL!** ’ yelled Emma and Dr Whale simultaneously.


End file.
